Mafia School Prologe and Chapter 1
by nami.inuzuka1
Summary: This is a story taking place years after The Gang becomes head of the Vongola and so they are tying to find the next Vongola Boss and guardians while teaching these young kids how so use there flames properly.


Prologue.

Hayato sighed as he strolled down the halls of the large castle. Why the boss wanted to open this place up was beyond him, having kids come and train here to be a Vongola wasn't part of tradition, but neither was the boss. Arriving at a large door Hayato knocked and entered bowing slightly. "Excuse me."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun," a man with brown hair that spiked up like flames looked up and smiled softly at Hayato, he sat at a desk in the middle of the room, papers piled on his desk.

"Hey Octopus head, your late" Hayato turned his head to see the other members of the Family sitting on the couches set up to the side of the room. Ryoichi, Yamamoto, and Lambo all sat around with papers and folders a mess and the coffee table.

"Tch, turf top I was doing some important business for the Boss!" Hayato growled in annoyance at the boxer.

"Now, now, we don't need to fight after all it's been awhile since we have been together," Yamamoto smiles his carefree smile and looked at the boss. "Right Tsuna."

The boss nodded and smiled. "Anyway, let's get started." Hayato sighed and sit down not able to deny the Boss.

"Um, I want to wait for Futa, he's going to be a big part in who we accept. We are also waiting for Bianchi. They both have Intel on the students that we are looking at." The boss looked at the others.

Bianchi?! Hayato made a face of disgust, even as an adult she still made his stomach clench. Her poison cooking that she and feed him his whole life, just the sight of her face makes him sick. At that instant, the door to the room opened and two figures were in the doorway, Bianchi and Futa walked in bowing slightly to the Boss.

"Big Tsuna, we are back and we have more student files." Futa smiles and placed the briefcase on the coffee table. Opening it there was the ranking book and more files. "Here are the most recent ones that we found," Futa smiled.

"That's a lot of reading," Yamamoto sighed and looked at the others.

"Yeah but we should get through with it, once of these kids could be the next Boss," Hayato grabbed a pile and started reading.

"Thank you all so much. It would take me a whole year to actually go through these and decide on what kids to send invitations to…" The boss looked down at the files on his desk. "I've gotten a lot done and I have a pile that I want to send letters to, but I want all the letters to go out together."

The group nodded and they all started reading several files of young promising young adults that have shown extraordinary skills and talent in controlling desperation flames.

Ch. 1. Enrollment.

Dino looked out the window of his car; never did he think he would come back to Japan, and not just to visit his little brother Tsuna. But he was to deliver some invitations to some kids that Tsuna wants at his school. "Boss, we've arrived at the place." Dino looked up at his men and smiled.

"Ok." Dino opened the door and looked around. They were in a busy shopping district; the road was lined up with shops of the low-class families. He could tell because several people stopped and gawked at the shiny black car. The cars were parked in front a larger Apartment complex that held several people. "Well this is it." Dino went to the intercoms and looked for the name he was in search of, Ookamiinu.

Dino rang the buzzer, moments later a voice came over the loudspeaker. "What?" through the speaker Dino could still tell that the person must have just woken up. The male voice dull and crackly came through again. "Who the hell are you?"

Dino glanced to a camera in the corner of the doorway and smiles and pressed the button on the intercom, "I'm here to deliver a letter to Nami Ookamiinu, Ookamiinu Aoiro and Umi Ju."

Dino Looked back at the camera intently making sure they saw his face and that he meant no harm. "Come up but leave the others behind." Finally, a female voice came through the intercom. From the sound of the voice she sounded cautions yet confident.

Dino Nodded and motions for his men to stay by the cars, then a loud buzz came from the door and Dino entered. He walked cautiously to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. 'Tsuna, I hope these kids are as strong as you think.' Dino thought to himself as he remembered what Tsuna said to him before leaving.

"Dino, I'd go myself but you see I have more pressing matters to handle before I open the school. Also, I've sent these kids multiple letters and they haven't responded I'm worried that they won't come." Tsuna looked down at the three filed on his desk, one girl and two boys. Tsuna stared at the photo of the girl. "She can emit desperation flames from her whole body, they are store flames, but even in the picture I see a faint Sky Flame surrounding her," the expression on Tsuna's face told Dino everything he needed to know about why he asked Dino.

The elevator door opened and Dino stepped out and walked down the hall to the only door on the floor. Once at the door Dino heard a racket from inside like someone was trying to move something heavy. "Hey! Sis what I say about being in the kitchen! You'll hurt yourself!" a boy's voice came from muffled threw the door.

"Quit the whining Aoiro." The female voice followed along with a loud crash.

"Damn, you guys we have a guest coming and all you can do is make a mess," a third male voice came it was closer to the door.

"HEY, YOUR NOT EVEN DRESSED!" the voice from the intercom retorted with annoyance.

Dino Sighed and knocked on the door, almost immediately the door opened and a boy about 19 stood in the doorway he had on a robe and slippers. His hair was a light blue that in a certain light it almost looked Gray. He examined Dino with his gray eyes that seemed to be memorizing every feature of the stranger in front of him. "Bronco Dino, what brings you here?" the boy gave off the same Aura as that of Mukuro. A chilling sensation like he was reading your every thought.

"Let him in." a female voice came from behind him.

The boy sighed and moved to the side letting Dino into the apartment. There by the sofa stood a girl that too was 19 years old, her skin was tan like that of a Native American, her figure was scrawny yet toned. Her eyes were a bright yellow like that of a wolf, Dino looked into them and was instantly stopped. She was looking into his eyes she seemed to be searching for something. Her hair golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail leaving her messy bangs to cover mostly the left side of her face.

"Well." Dino looked next to her and there stood second boy who towered over the girl he had the same skin tone as her but his black hair shimmered an onyx tint and his deep blue eyes were filled with the sensation of blood lust. "We are avoiding the Mafia, why have they come crawling to us?"

"Crawling?" Dino Gritted his teeth, being 45 years old and them only 19 he needed to hold his anger. Besides, Dino glanced at the blue haired kid who was holding a pistol in his head as he made a cup of coffee.

"Easy Aoiro." The girl put a hand on his shoulder, but she didn't take her eyes off Dino. "What does the Mafia want?

"Well you see," Dino put the letters on the table and slid them to the girl, "the young Vongola has requesting you attend his Academy, to help develop your fighting styles."

"Who said we need the Mafia's help to get stronger?" Aoiro growled and glanced at his sister who walked forward.

"Here, let's have a round. If I win you tell the Vongola boss to stop sending us stuff. If you win we'll attend the school and put on those uniforms that you brought with you." She motions to the bag that Dino was carrying.

Dino watched her and smiled softly, "Fine where then?"

"The roof is fine," the girl Smiled and walked past Dino and held the door open for him. "Shall we?"

Dino followed the girl to the stairs leading to the roof of the building. It was windy day with clouds rolling across the baby blue sky like cotton candy. Sighing Dino glanced out over the city, dark clouds in the distance suggested a storm was approaching. "Boss!" Dino turned around and saw a few of his men that had come to the roof to make sure that the kids didn't try and run.

"Well someone was prepared," the girl said watching the men. Her hair blew in the wins shimmering with highlights of blonde. Her hoodie was unzipped and flew open revealing the belt of box weapons around her waist.

Dino grabbed his whip from his own belt and faced the girl his dirty blond hair blew in his face; his chocolate brown eyes eyed the girl carefully. She stood there and held up her hand that had many rings on it; one of them emitted a red flame, a storm flame. She inserted it into a box and a Bo staff appeared from the box, it was covered in storm flames.

Aoiro and Umi had just made their way to the roof as Nami Charged at the legendary Bronco Dino. She sidestepped the Bronco's whip, they were both matched in speed. Nami using her storm flames to accelerate her movements. Aoiro bit his lip nervously, he had never liked the fact that she had accidentally gotten involved in this Mafia world once she discovered that damn ring. None of it could be helped; she had always liked a challenge. Aoiro then glanced at Umi the blue-eyed boy that started living with them shortly after she found the ring, Umi had introduced himself as a hit man whose family was taken out by another family, now he was a free agent. Nami had brought him some all beaten up and bloody after a fight he had been in.

Nami Snarled and yelped as Dino's whip Wrapped around her wrist, she cursed lightly and attempted to pull away from the burning sensation that the whip was creating on her wrist. Nami glances at her and closed her eyes and focused on the ring on her pointer finger once her eye was opened there was green electricity coming from the ring. Name quickly inserted the rings flames into a boy the hung on her belt, and then out came a glider. Using her free hand name took hold of the glider and charged towards Dino. Just before running into him the glider suddenly took flight and lifter her and Dino into the sky.

"Crap," Dino looked down at the figured on the roof as they grew smaller.

"Sorry." Nami gritted her teeth and adjusted her grip on the glider. "I'm slipping."

Dino bit his lip in annoyance. She didn't mean for him to get dragged along into the sky, but Dino was stubborn and didn't let go of the whip not thinking the glider would take off with both hanging from it. "It's OK." Dino looked down at the figured on the building. Smiling at the sight of his men making a safe spot for them to fall on, "will you trust me?" Dino Looked up at the struggling girl, pain had stricken her face and saw she had gripped the whip to make sure that Dino didn't fall. Her whole body was trembling from the strain.

"Do I have a choice?" she said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Dino smirked and then he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of the glider."

"Are you crazy?" she snapped back at me and slid slightly. She looked at her hand on the glider and bit her lip harder causing blood to slowly drip from it.

"Please just trust me, from the look on your face it seems you haven't mastered the device yet, my men will catch us I promise." Dino attempted to comfort the young girl.

"OK," she said and looked at Dino with scared eyes. Seeing Dino nod to her she let go of the glider.

Dino smiled and pulled Nami into his chest to protect her from the impact. The free fall seemed like only seconds before they fall into a cushion of blankets and pillows. "Boss!" Dino looked up at his men who had gathered around them.

"Were ok." He looked at Nami who was still clinging to his jacket like a life support.

Nami was trembling but the colonel Dino wore seemed to calm her nerves slightly, "Miss Ookamiinu," One of Dino's men helped Nami up by her arm. She yelped in pain. While hanging on to Dino her shoulder had popped out of its socket. "We can bring you to a hospital that will pop that back in medically." The man said.

"We promise that nothing bad will happen," Nami looked up at Dino. He smiled and patted her head.

"Nami!" Aoiro's voice came from bursting through the crowd of men. "Nami are you ok?" He adjusts reached her and worry covered his face, even though he was younger then all of them he was very protective of his only sister.

Umi appeared on the other side of Nami and examined the shoulder she was holding. "Idiot." Umi sighed. "You lost on purpose." Umi looked into Nami's eyes; she blinked and glanced down at her arm. Umi sighed reading the girl's body movements, she was tired and in a lot of pain, but he knew she had a lot more strength and drive in her then what she was showing just a few minute ago. He nodded and mumbled, "very well, but let's get you fixed up before we leave."

"Yes," Nami sighed softly and flinched in pain, her arm and finally went numb but the pain still lingered when she moved her arm. Nami but her lip to try and distract her from the pain but wasn't working.


End file.
